Caitlin's Bête Noire
by sevenofmine
Summary: Kate comes home after a rough work day. She discovers her front door being opened and the light not working...


**A one shot which just came into my mind. Advice: If you don't like it, don't read it. Of course I appreciate reviews, positive and negative ones and I am always open to correction propositions.**

It was a silent night and it snowed when Kate left the NCIS building and drove home. It was dark and you could only guess the snow as it was swallowed up by darkness. She got out of her car and walked over to her house. She searched for her key, finally found it and wanted to unlock the door when she noticed, that it already was open. She looked at the door which was opened for about five centimeters, then put away her key in her handbag again and pulled out her gun. She controlled if it was charged and slowly opened the front door. She fumbled for the light switch and found it. She pressed it but nothing happened. Shit, she thought and walked on through the dark room. She knew her house and knew where exactly she stood in the hallway. But she didn't see anything. She hoped that if somebody was in here, he wouldn't see anything either. She walked on, slowly, paying attention to be silent and careful. She walked over to her bedroom, which was the next room left to her. She opened the door and looked inside. It was empty as she could see through the bare light that fell in from the street lamp which was lit outside. She breathed deeply and told herself to remain calm. Perhaps nobody was in here. Perhaps somebody just went in and went out to…rob her? It was more likely that someone waited there to kill her. She was a former FBI-agent and now a NCIS special agent. There were a lot of people who had a reason to wait for her at home. She left the bedroom again and walked to the opposite door. She wanted to clear the rooms one by one. She didn't know why she was that careful and she didn't want to admit that she panicked. She had no reason to, her formation was perfect. But her experience of this certain day made her doubt. Even if there was someone in her house, would she be able to shoot him? She opened the bathroom door and looked inside. She opened the curtain of the bath tub and noticed that nobody was there either. 'I'm paranoiac' she told herself silently and walked out. She wanted to put her gun away and just walk into her kitchen and living room, defense- and armless. But she told herself otherwise.

Yesterday, she would have done so. But this day, she had just experienced, had so much changed her that she lost the trust in herself. She didn't even know why she held a gun. She wouldn't be able to shoot anyone anyway. She didn't listen to her consciousness that told her she had done the biggest mistake in her whole life today and that she was going to regret it. Well, if there was any time she could regret it, she would. But she didn't know that this day exaggerated and expanded and that what she had done wrong today, would determine her life…better said: her death. She clenched her gun and walked on into the kitchen. It was empty and every single piece, like her microwave, even the empty tab of her coffee machine which she had left there this morning, was where it had to be. Kate nodded in agreement with her kitchen and walked back into the hallway. She walked over the door that led to the living room. It was closed. She took her left hand from her gun and opened the door. She walked in and put her gun down.

'Tony!', she screamed in disbelief. She could get it. Very Special Agent Tony sat on her couch, a candle was lit, there were two plates, a bottle of red wine and a plastic bag of the local pizza service on the eating table. 'Welcome back from work, Kate' he smiled and opened the bottle.

He filled in the wine into the glasses. 'You wanna sit down?' he asked smirking.

'Tony, what…?' she asked astonished and sat down.

'I thought that as you had so an adventurous work day you would perhaps like to spend your evening in a more relaxing atmosphere.' He opened the plastic bag and put a big pizza on their plates. Kate laughed.

'God' was the only word she could tell. 'What's the occasion?'

'A terrorist nearly killed you today' he answered.

She nodded and didn't want to ask any further. After they had finished dining she came back to his answer. 'Actually, I nearly killed him.'

'Stockholm syndrome?'

She nodded sadly. 'Tony, I don't know…'

'Why?'

She looked into his eyes. Not the same expression _(like he had)_.

'Why didn't you stab him, Kate?'

She thought for a while, still looking into Tony's eyes. But there was no comparison. 'His eyes…I had a look into his eyes and they looked…kind.'

'Kind?'

'Tony, please, understand me. He wasn't the usual type of hijacker. Not a killer. Not a mean person.'

Tony nodded. 'Kate, forget him. He'll never come back. Those guys will never come back.'

She nodded. 'I know, Tony. I know.'

'And what am I supposed to do now?'

'Kiss me.'

She broke out in laughter. 'I thought concerning this terrorist.'

'And why shouldn't this be an adequate solution?'

She looked at him and into his eyes. She bent over the table and they finally kissed. It felt so good and she had already known for such a long time what actually nice guy Tony was. But it felt different. She suddenly saw the image in front of her face again. The image of this laughing terrorist. Coming near to her, holding her into his arms, pushing her breasts toward her chest. His eyes intensively staring down at her. His dark brown eyes that looked at her. His mouth coming closer to her's. It had felt so good and so wrong at the same time. She stopped kissing and looked at Tony.

She shook her head. 'He will come back' she said.

'Who?'

'The terrorist. He will come back.'

Tony touched her cheek and she knew immediately, how much Tony was worth and how good it had always been to have such an agent near him. But not his quality of the agent was what counted but the type of guy he was. She kissed him again. She kissed him because she knew that when the terrorist returned, she wouldn't have too much time left. She had no time to waste and knew, that she would spend the rest of her time with Tony.

Because the terrorist was going to come back.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
